C' Word
by SavvyFine
Summary: Eponine has cancer. Modern/AU
1. Chapter 1

***Notes: I'm giving my hand at a Les Mis fanfic.***

As I'm jogging thru our sea-side city a sharp pain kicks my stomach. I double over and grab at my center hoping to rub the pain away_. Deep Breaths, deep breaths._ The pain goes away and I realize I'm sitting on the ground. It's not like anyone is up this early to wonder what I'm doing on the sidewalk. Standing myself up I look around and start walking back to my apartment.

I walk passed a handful of little shops and dinners, not stopping at any except for a donut shop. A shorter Asian greets me when I walk up to the counter.

"Hello what can I get for you?" Her accent is weak and I'm somewhat disappointed.

"Hey, I need one bear claw, three pigs in a blanket and three glazed." She nods and slips on plastic gloves putting the three items into separate bags. Once she was done I paid three dollars and sixth-four cents, begin my trip to my best friend Grantaire's house.

…

It only took three blocks and five flights of stairs to reach my destination. I run my hand over the top of the door frame and find a key, sighing I unlock the door and make my way inside the flat. Flipping the switch on I see a poorly decorated living room with a couch and coffee table. It doesn't smell like straight up vomit or alcohol so I allow myself to smile.

The kitchen has hardly any food in it, besides a couple bags of Ramen, Cocoa Pebbles, milk and something that looks like mayo and relish in a jar I check the cabinet for coffee (which will always be in here.) Setting some to brew in a coffee maker, I took my hoodie on the counter and walk down the hall where a certain someone was sound asleep.

His light snores let me know he was in the darkened room, guiding myself to the other side of the room by memory I flipped on a lamp. Dark curls were peaking out of his covers, sitting on the corner of his bed I kick off my shoes and pull the covers up to make sure he had clothes on. (Boxers and a paint stained shirt.) He mumbled in his sleep 'Too cold.'

"I know it's too cold that's why I'm cuddling with you silly," I snuggle in closer to his body, letting my cold feet find his legs for warmth.

"Eponine?" he opens his eyes more, squinting at the light from the lamp. "Your feet are too damn cold!"

"You have to get up anyway," I giggle.

"Its six o'clock in the morning, crazy." He rolled away from me and I inched closer in response.

"Would a crazy person bring you a bear claw and coffee?" I tease wrapping my arms around him.

"You only brought me the bear claw!" He exclaimed when I started tickling him. "Used-stop that- my coffee!" He leaped out of the queen sized bed and stumbled to his closet. "I swear you're going to be the death of me."

"Then don't eat your bear claw," I mutter.

"I love you," he calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room.

"I know," following him into the kitchen he pulls two mugs out of the cabinet, a black mug with I Heart Art and another one with my on the side of it giving two thumbs up and a smile. "I was starting to wonder what you did with that cup,"

"I eat my ramen out of it," he poured a cup with the finished coffee. "So I can say 'I ate you out'," He winked.

"And how many people believe you?"

"Enh, I had Marius and Joly going for a while,"

"This is why people don't invite you everywhere they go," I tease.

"I know," he takes a sip. "I accept it."

"Alright, well I need to get back to Gavroche, you coming with?"

"Yes, because you'll tickle me if I don't,"

***I'm not giving up on my other thingy I need inspiration and I've been listen to Les Mis for four days straight now and I need to do this. Go look at my Tumblr when you're done with this. I have nothing better to do sorry (SavvyFine)***


	2. Chapter 2

***Didn't forget you guys***

We start driving down the damp road. In side Grantaire's car it smelled like take-out from various fast-food chains and over used air freshener. The radio was on some rock station and the half-awake man next to me tapped to the beat when a song he knew started playing.

Finally when we pulled up to the apartments I live in we both scurried inside to beat the moist air. Climbing only one flight of stairs I opened the door which I normally kept unlocked.

"Gavroche," the older artiest jogged down the hall to my younger brothers room. "Let's go! You must show the world that wonderful blond hair of yours!" Between the sentences you can hear the springs of the mattress creak as Grantaire fell atop of the ten year old boy. "Let's go-o-o-ow! Did you bite me?" I casted a glance at the door way when he exclaimed. "Don't tell Eponine? Well of course she is going to take away your Game Boy!" He talked louder so he knew I would hear.

Grantaire then proceeded to run back into the kitchen followed by Gavroche. "Ep, Ep, Eppy! Its Gavroche he-he-he, got up on time to go to school." Gav casted him a scornful look and walked back to him room grumbling about one day he is going to wake up to a bucket of ice water.

"How hard did he bite you?" I asked, roaming around the small kitchen pulling out lunch-making items for my brother.

"I'll be fine," he sat down at the table. "It's the Game Boy that gets him going."

"Won't be long before it's a phone that we will be taking away,"

"That's going to be funny," I let out a sigh.

…

"You packed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with strawberry jam right?" Gavroche asked from the back seat.

"Yeah," He smiled happily before looking back out the window of the car. "You ate all your breakfast right?"

"If you count pigs-in-a-blanked, SunnyD and donuts as breakfast, then yes." He shot back teasingly.

"You're welcome,"

"Thanks," replied Gavroche and Grantaire at the same time.

Arriving at Bishop Myriel Elementary School, Gavroche slid out of the car and begun to start walking to class.

"Don't get into any fights," Eponine called from the now rolled down window. "Or I will take away your Game Boy!"

"You don't know where it's at!" Gavroche turned and replied smugly at the car.

"Just like I don't know where your box of fireworks is at? Under your bed." He face turned white as Grantaire started to drive off. We then continued to laugh about it and gave each other high-fives. The same pain in my stomach returns just like it did only a short while ago. Grantaire notices the change in my mood and asks about the pain in the gut again.

"I'm going to the doctor at one," I looked away from him to show the conversation is over.

***Sorry if this is really shitty but I've been busy and whatever other bull shit excuse you want to use for me***


	3. Chapter 3

***Look me up on Tumblr Savvy_fine***

The doctor's office always smelled over clean, I hate the smell because it makes me dizzy and nauseous. The phone in my purse vibrates and I pull it out to find a text from Enjolras.

Enjy: Because your at the doctors, did you need me to pick up Gav?

Me: Please and thank you!

"Hey Ep," The office I was at also had Joly working as a nurse. "Dr. Valjean will be seeing you in a moment." He gave a goofy grin as I walked out of the lobby into the back room. "I'm going to be taking some blood and then you can see him." The process was rather slow and I just wanted to leave this office already, but after the blood drawing Joly lead me into a small room that was the 'examining area'.

"How are we doing today Éponine?" Doctor Valjean was Cosette's father and something of a father to us all because if any of the Amis was hurting during a protest or another bar fight we went to him to be patched up and be sent on our way. "I understand you've been feeling a pain in your stomach?" Nodding he wrote a quick note on the clip board.

"Have you been eating any different foods, drinking, drugs or sex?" He asked.

"Nope,"

"Then let's just wait for the blood tests and if you're still feeling any pain take some Advil," He opened the door for me to show me the way out. "And call if it gets any worse,"

…

I pulled my silver Prius into the schools pick up lane of Gav's elementary school. Though the school just released the classes for the day almost none of the students were walking home or waiting for their parents. Then I saw the school yard, the majority of the students were gathered in a circle cheering who ever was in the center on.

_Damn._

Parking the car I ran to see who was in the center of the group. It did't take long to see the scruffy blond hair rolling around in the grass kicking another boy with dark brown hair and kakis covered in grass stains.

"GAVROCHE." The crowd quieted and the two boys stopped. I made my way through the crowd of people half my height. "What happened?" I demanded, towering about both boys who started brushing themselves off.

"He was being mean to that girl," Gav pointed to another girl that stood in the front of the crowd. "So I told him stop and he didn't."

"Is this true?" I asked the dark haired boy who remained quiet and kept his eyes casted down.

"She deserved it,"

"You don't be mean to girls or next time I won't stop the fight." I turned around to the parking lot. "Let's go Gav."

He didn't say anything walking to the car. It was only when we were in the car did I start trying to get answers.

"Who was that boy you were beating up?"

"His name is Alan,"

"What exactly was he saying to the girl?"

"I can't say those words cuz' Éponine told me not too."

"Really? It was that bad?" I was shocked that a kid that young would say something like that.

"Yeah, he was a punk. I tried to fight like Bahorel taught me too, I got him right in the nose and with my left- right in the ear!" He smiled wide with excitement as he remembered everything that happened.

"I'm sure he will be proud, but what do you think your sister is going to say?"

"What my sister is going to yell," He corrected.

…

"GAVROCHE," she yelled across the flat.


End file.
